My Family
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: It's more than just a team. It's a family. Better yet, it's his family.


**Inspired by Bother Dearest and Eli. I saw you guys holding hands (; You can't hide anything from a fangirl! And to Oz (Imma call you that instead of having to spell out your name due to laziness), the :This is War: video called Dick a Messiah. I had to look it up. It called him a god/savior. I totally agree, as long as they're referring to a god of sexiness. Only Robin could pull off half the shit he pulls… (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!~**

It was a stupid idea originally. No one was really sure why she did it, but she did and seeing how stubborn she could get, she wouldn't quit until everyone tried it out. No one really wanted to upset her anyway.

To cut a lengthy and stupid story not worth retelling short, Megan put a kitchen table in the kitchen with the intention of the team eating there on the nights they were 'home' as she called it now. On that night, she had watched hours worth of cooking shows and had actually cooked something that actually looked edible.

"What's the set-up for gorgeous? If you wanted to go on a date, all you had to do was ask," Wally grinned playfully at Megan.

Almost instantly, he felt the wrath of Dick's jealous fist dig into his back. He let out a pained cry, whirling around and glaring at the ebony. When he saw the expression over his best friend's face though, the anger faded and he smiled sweetly, wrapping his arms tightly around Dick, sweeping the boy up off his feet and cradling him like a new bride.

"Don't be like that babe," he teased, smirking madly at the cute blush that crept over the snow white face before him.

"Put me down," Dick tried to hide a shy smile, but he failed.

Wally did as told, but he took his sweet time as he crossed to the opposite side of the table, walking as if Dick was a priceless glass figurine.

"Much as I _hate _to admit it, Wally has a point. What's up with the table?" Artemis asked Megan, aiming to take a seat at one of the heads to the table.

Kaldur was silent as he took a seat at the end opposite of Artemis, scooting up politely. He glanced curiously at Megan who was filling the plates over by the stove. Wally made sure Dick was carefully seated in his chair and blushing like mad before he sat down, joining the others as he glanced over at Megan for an answer. Conner leaned up against the dishwasher, his arms folded over his chest. He always stared at Megan, so he didn't have to move his eyes to join the others. The Martian levitated six plates, carefully sending them to the table before she walked over to follow them, the Kryptonian on her heels.

"Well, I figured that sense we're a family, we could have a din-…" she began, smiling sweetly.

"We're _not _a family," Conner rudely cut her off, pulling her chair out for her.

Her eyes widened and she hesitated for a moment before her smile faded and she bowed her head.

"I-I… I thought that maybe… sense we're going to be working… together for a while… we have to be… f-family of a sort," she mumbled under her breath.

Conner frowned, averting his eyes to the food. The others exchanged glances, shrugging lightly.

"I guess we could be a family," Dick shrugged.

He glanced over at Wally for hopeful confirmation, only to see that the ginger was hungrily stuffing his face already. The ebony set a hand to his lips, laughing behind his hand.

"I can see it," Artemis lazily shrugged, stabbing what she prayed was macaroni with what looked like a crippled fork.

"I too can see us as… a family…" Kaldur agreed, smiling gently.

He scooped off some food that could probably dream about being steak of a sort when it rested its eyes at night. Wally held up a hand, as if he had something to say, swallowing as hard as he could until his mouth was empty. He gasped for breath for a moment before speaking.

"I can totally see it," he looked from person to person. "Supey and Megs could be like the parents or something. Superboy sure acts like my dad… when he was sober at least… and Megan's like the mom in all of those stupid family movies I've seen."

Dick's eyes perked up and he was quick to speak next, always wanting to follow his ginger, even if it meant doing it verbally.

"You'd kind of be like the annoying big brother that in public, we claim is adopted but at home, we hug and love and fight for the affection of," that made Wally's emerald eyes sparkle happily and a teasing smile to come to his lips.

Before anyone else could get a say in, Wally felt like he had to show up Dick's compliment.

"You'd be the nerdy little brother we all come to for help on our homework that we all fight to sit next to on the swing set or at the movie theatre for horror movies so we can hug you when you get scared," Dick's briefly exposed blue eyes began to twinkle like the stars in space and he smiled down at his knees.

"Kaldur's like the protective big brother that's there to bury the bitches and bastards that break our hearts," Dick decided, his eyes still ducked down.

Kaldur smiled kindly at the gesture, glad that the ebony and him were still on agreeing terms. Then Dick and Wally both glanced at Artemis before glancing at each other with wicked grins.

"And Artie… she's that annoying bitch of a sister who comes home every day, whining about what Ricky or Paiten did at school today," Wally began.

Artemis shot eye arrows at him, attempting to pierce him with her stare only. Dick mentally jumped into the way, protecting Wally.

"… Who we all love anyway because she worries about us and listens to our problems when we have them…" he finished smoothly.

Wally shot him a thankful glance, spared from Artemis's fury. Everyone exchanged smiles, except Artemis and Wally who glared at each other for a moment.

"That is it then… we are a family?" Kaldur questioningly glanced at Conner.

The eldest ebony frowned, his eyes still averted, but he reluctantly nodded. Wally grabbed his glass, raising it up.

"To the heroes," he declared proudly.

Everyone raised their glasses in suit.

"To the heroes," they repeated before trying out the dinner that Megan had slaved over for a few hours.

They were only halfway through their meals, except for Wally who was practically digging to China on his plate, when something came to mind.

"So… does that mean no dating within the team?" Dick's eyes darted from Megan and Conner before glancing to Wally.

Everyone stared at him for a long moment, furrowing their eyebrows at the question. Wally wrapped an arm around his shorty, laughing proudly, interrupting the comfortable silence.

"Long live the inbreeds!" he declared, changing the half-assed hug to a neck hug, grinning ear to ear in a manner that'd make the Cheshire Cat shy away in shame.

Conner made a disgusted face, aiming to get up and walk away. Megan gingerly touched a hand to his arm to stop him.

"Come on Daddy," she teased with a smile, "You can't just leave the table. You'll teach the children all the wrong ideas!"

Conner frowned, glaring at Wally for whatever reason, but he stayed at the table.

"The children can learn from their big brother for now. Daddy needs a piss break," he said gruffly.

Megan automatically lifted her hand, blushing lightly. She coughed nervously.

"O-Oh… um, g-go ahead…"

Conner failed to hide a teasing smirk before he tore off to wherever he was heading. Everyone seriously doubted that he was going off to the bathroom. They would've believed 'smoke break' more then that even though they knew Conner wouldn't go near nicotine. When he was gone, Dick laughed behind his hands again, scooting closer to Wally, thankful for the hug. The Cave was _freezing_.

"Smooth moves _mom_," Dick laughed.

"Not like you could do much better _bro_," Wally followed up, glancing over at his ebony.

Dick returned the glance.

"Couldn't I?" he challenged.

They locked stares until Wally's food seemed to gain its own angelic choir and a special ray of sunlight that made him drool. He released Dick from the hold, going back to shoveling away food. Dick sighed sarcastically, following suit, doing his best to evacuate the contents of his plate to the safety of his stomach. Artemis stood up from her seat, somehow managing to have already emptied her plate. She held the plate tight in her hands, stopping behind Wally. She pulled back her arms, as if intending to break the plate over his head. Dick was the only one to notice. His eyes swelled and he let out a cry, lunging forward and tackling Wally out of his seat and out of the path.

When Wally hit the ground, he let out a grunt of pain, eating the wooden floor. Dick's arms were wrapped around him, holding him down.

"Dude, what the hell?" Artemis and Wally cried at the same time, but Wally said it much more nicely.

Dick sat up, confused.

"Y-You were going to hit him…" he muttered, confused.

Artemis shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not _that _much of a bitch," she pointed out, creeping over to the sink, rinsing off her plate, "I was just kidding."

Wally sat up, rubbing his shoulder in pain. When he saw how confused and hurt Dick seemed to be, he grinned, hugging his 'nerdy little brother' tightly.

"Thanks anyway," Wally's tone was light and gentle.

Dick couldn't help but smile.

_Is this what it's like for normal families? Do they… do they do all this at the dinner table? … Damn, I guess I'm kind of glad I'm adopted… _Dick laughed to himself under his breath, ignoring the stares he got.

He didn't mind though. If this was the closest thing he could have to a realistic family, seeing that Bruce probably wouldn't ever bring home a woman or a man to fill in the extra parent gap, he'd proudly take it and call it his own.

"**I was wondering when you'd appear… *sob* You always come when I'm sad…" _"You are going to be okay Karen. You have to keep believing that."_ "…Why did mommy and daddy go to jail?" _"… Sometimes… people do… stupid things. Sometimes they don't realize what should've come first, until it's too late."_ "But I'm all alone now!" _"You are not alone. No matter where you go, no matter what you do… I will _always_ be here. Do you understand?"_ "*smile* I'll try, Guardian Angel." _"Don't try Karen. _Do_." _–The Poor Kid, South Park**

**-F.J. **


End file.
